Capítulo 2: Bloque G : Crow Crow
by satarella-red man
Summary: Deseando una vida normal, no podemos esperar más, una jaula absurda llena de corazones sin vida usan sus poderes para combatir la muerte, dos gotas de agua encerrados en una gran calabozo.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 2: Bloque G Central: Crow Crow_

**Año, 2012, el inusitado caso de un figura histórica que mató a dos **_amigos _**en mobius acabó con la sentencia de muerte para él, sin poder aclamar su inocencia, el derrotado se encuentra ahora internado en un parque de atracciones que es explotado por beneficio propio ,Eggmaland Wonderland, dividida en heterogéneos bloques , los condenados a muerte son llevados a fases siguientes por conservar diferentes **_**jurisdicciones**_** a los prisioneros normales, técnicas que ahí fuera son perjudiciales para los que viven allí…..**

_Inclinada observaba como las camarás de seguridad del parque habían grabado la fechoría de ayer, aquel, adolescente, estaba debutando para defenderse…_

Esa luz... ¿qué está haciendo?

_En cuanto llevemos el plan sobre la sentencia de Sonic the Hedgehog se deberá a un "terrible accidente" no habrá segundo intento si el plan fracasa y él sobrevive ese será el verdadero adquisición del plan.- Expresó Eggman sonriente._

Eggman… ¿Quién eres realmente número, _89089,_ Sonic the Hedgehog?- Inquirió Rouge aturdida.

**Abordado por la inseguridad, amanecía otro día en el parque de atracciones, esta vez con un toque de fluctuación, los prisioneros acabados por la requisa del año pasado, no fijaban la legislación en sí.**

-Agh... Aún me duele la cabeza por lo de anoche…- Dijo Sonic tocándose la cabeza en su celda.

-¡Buenos días Sonic!- Gritó Amy saliendo por una de las ventilaciones de el edificio.

-¡AH!- Gritó Sonic estupefacto. - ¡AMY! ¿¡Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo demonios has entrado?¿No te dije que te largaras de este parque? … – Preguntó Sonic mirando como ya había bajado por su entrada.

-Es fácil entrar en esta zona, además no puedo dejarte solo, siempre decides las cosas mal- Sonrió Amy.

-Pero no puedes estar aquí, las mujeres están en el _bloque A, _si te ven nos vamos a meter en un buen lío. –Dijo Sonic.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos!- Dijo Amy más alegremente.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero debes de irte de aquí…. ¡venga vete!- Decidió Sonic.

-Vale…Sonic idiota…- farfullo Amy enfadadamente antes de desaparecer otra vez.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?... ¿Amy?...mierda, ya se ha vuelto a ir….pero ahora debo centrarme en buscar donde estará ese hombre rojo… a lo mejor sí habló con los chicos de ayer….puede que sepan algo , o al menos me ayuden a encontrar pistas.- Dijo Sonic ensimismado.

**Salió para inspeccionar la zona, esta vez había sido apartado de anoche, cuando fue mezclado con los demás prisioneros que no estaban condenados a muertes, en este bloque en el **_**F,**_** todos los penados a expiración, su misión era encontrar el **_**G**_**, pero… ¿Dónde estaría dicho bloque?**

Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a el célebre sumario de mobius…- Dijo Silver apoyandosé en una de las celdas que estaban encerradas en ese lugar.

Ah…hola silver…al fin te encuentro…te estaba buscando.- Dijo Sonic.

¿y para que si puede saberse?- Preguntó Silver.

Necesito tu ayuda y la de tu amiga de ayer…Blaze, requiero que me ayudéis a encontrar el Bloque G, han rumoreado los prisioneros de ayer que también fueron atacados por el hombre rojo, que está encerrado en ese lugar, y necesito ir.- Dijo Sonic prevalecidamente.

No existe el Bloque G – Dijo Silver negativamente.

¿Qué?- Preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

¿Ves?- Dijo Silver enseñándole un plano de todo el Parque.- Aquí solo existe hasta el Bloque _F, _justo donde los condenados a muerte están aquí, el _G_ no existe, no sé cómo te has podido creer ese murmullo….

¡yo sé cómo se va al Bloque G! – Gritó una voz gritona

¡AMY!- Dijo Sonic.

Yo puedo ir hasta ese Bloque :D –Indicó Amy

¿y esa chica? ¿es tu amiga? Parece que no sabe aún de las reglas…debe de ser nueva. – Dijo Silver.

Esto….no no es una prisionera, no sé como hace para entrar por aquí…- Dijo Sonic.

¡Sonic y yo somos amigos, yo le quiero mucho!- Dijo Amy sonriendo una vez más.

Sí…. - Dijo Sonic fingiendo

Sin indicar, sonaron las alarmas de parada de la prisión, una voz suave se asomo por el micrófono, _número 89089, Sonic The Hedgehog, debe de presentarse al equipo de seguridad. _

¿Yo? ¿Por qué?...- Exigió Sonic mirando perdidamente.

Debes de ir, si no quieres acabar como yo- Dijo Silver antes de mostrarle la brecha que tenía en las manos, las cuales recientemente habían termina de cicatrizar- No puedes evitarlo aquí, no. – Susurró Silver.

Eso es horrible…- Dijo Sonic.

**Sin precedentes todas las puertas se afianzaron, antes de poder escapar de ese tugurio sin salida, tenía que llegar antes a el despacho central, pero parecía que les iban a retener aún más tiempo.**

-¡Ahora me cierran las puertas! ¡Pero qué queréis de mí!- Gritó Sonic desbocadamente.

-Siento decirte que esto es una redada…creo que intentan matarte desde dentro.- Explicó Silver.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no fui? – Gritó Sonic afligido.

- El no mato a sus amigos, Sonic dice la verdad, él nunca mataría a sus amigos. – Explicó Amy.

- Las penalidades son algo que nunca se olvidan y aquí nadie olvida una cara, Sonic, debes ir a otra zona.- Dijo Silver.

- ¡Yo os llevaré al Bloque G!- Dijo Amy indicando la salida.

**El equipo de búsqueda y transgresión, estaba indagando a Sonic, pero él debía llegar por sus propios medios, un chivatazo había llegado a sus oídos, de que querían incorporarse al bloque prohibido en Eggmaland Wonderland, no debían entrar allí, además habían infringido las reglas y eso era algo que a el jefe del comando Rouge The Bat, le tenía más en tensión que en la propia recesión. Ella controlaba toda la zona…o eso especulaba.**

¡Activad, al Eggforter, ahora!- Gritó Rouge cedida.

Pero, comandante Rouge, no ha sido activado desde hace 7 años…- Dijo un ayudante.

¡Me da igual, esos impúdicos ladrones, me están retando, y no voy a dejar que unos condenados a expiración, se burlen de mí!- Berreó Rouge posando sus manos en la mesa de control.

¡Pero no podemos hacerlo! ¡Cuando lo activaron hace 7 años, para atrapar a un condenado a muerte, mato a 40 prisioneros más que ni si quieran eran condenados con penas de muerte!- Gritó Liam preocupadamente.

Es igual, no creo que por 30 prisioneros más o menos se den cuenta…al fin y al cabo esto es Eggmaland Wonderland y yo os hago seguir los criterios.- Ordenó Rouge.

¡Pero Rouge, no podemos hacer eso!- Gritó Bunnie alarmadamente.

¡Se hará lo que yo diga, vosotros ESTÁIS para obedecerme, soy vuestra COMANDANTE, ¡¿entendido?- Decreto Rouge austeramente.

Es tan fría… – Dijo Bunnie sonrojándose.

_EGGFORTER, código de desactivación 24DYU 909, explanada encubierta - Dijo Rouge _

_¡Si señor!- Gritaron todos al unísono._

Os encontraré garduñas….- Pensó Rouge uniendo sus parpados.

Y bien, ¿por dónde se va Amy?- Pregunto Sonic.

Tenemos que subir por este conducto de ventilación, así podremos atravesar la zona y entrar el Bloque G, es un pasaje secreto - Explicó Amy.

¿y tú como sabes por dónde ir?...no creo que sea por ahí…- Dijo Silver renegadamente.

¡pues porque yo lo sé! – Sonrió Amy.

¡Eso nos vale, no?- Confirmó Sonic.

**Dio un salto, doblando las piernas y estrujando el conducto de ventilación, Amy abrió la salida que les esperaba.**

Menuda fuerza tiene la chica…- Dijo Silver sorprendido.

Será mejor que no la veas cuando se enfada – Explicó Sonic algo nervioso.

¿Vais a entrar sí o no?- Expuso Amy agriada.

¡Si, si ya vamos!- Expresaron los dos.

_-¡Le encontré! ¡89089 está con 45692!_

_-Ese pequeño ladrón está ahí también…- Dijo Rouge.- ¡ATRAPADLOS!_

**Previamente de refutar la presencia, el **_**Eggforter**_** les sorprendió subiendo por el conducto de ventilación, el único que faltaba por subir era Sonic, que sin darse cuenta le dio en el brazo izquierdo.**

¡Me ha dado!- Dijo Sonic algo confuso.

¿En qué demonios pensarán los guardias? – Dijo Silver

¡Sonic, Sonic, date prisa!- Expresó Amy preocupada.

¡Venga, hay que ayudarle a subir!- Ordeno Silver.

Uf….gracias chicos…por casi me descubre…- Dijo Sonic intranquilo.

Aquí, ¡por aquí!- Dijo Amy entrando por un hueco.

**Fuertemente el **_**EggForter**_** subió con mucha facilidad por los conductos, que en realidad, había otro pasadizo en él, obligando al grupo a echar a correr, pero Amy les indicó la ruta, antes de que perdieran la fuerza y la vitalidad.**

Menudo laberinto de tubos y oscuridad…- Dijo Silver caminando detrás de Amy.

Al menos ya no nos sigue esa cosa…hemos tenido suerte de perderle.

¡Mirad ya hemos llegado!, este es el Bloque que querías ver Sonic? – Dijo Amy mirando hacia Sonic.

Sí- Dijo Sonic. –_ Aquí está el hombre rojo- Pensó._

**Pero sin ni siquiera preguntar, emergió nuevamente el Eggforter, celándose contra el suelo, lanzo varios misiles a los confinados, en su realización, parece que molestó al individuo que se hallaba encerrado en ese bloque.**

_-¡Les hemos perdido! _

_-¡El Eggforter ha dejado de responder!_

_-Capitán Rouge…- Dijo Bunnie_

_-No puede ser que se hayan esfumado! – Contestó Rouge._

_-Esto significa….que hay una parte de este parque de atracciones..¡Sobre la que no tengo control!...- Gritó Rouge...- Eggman….- Musitó._

-Hemos caminado mucho…Silver, Amy, lo siento, os he metido en un gran problema que no tenía nada que ver con vosotros… ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo Sonic.

-_Y que lo digas…. ¡Pero es demasiado tarde para quejarse idiota!- Pensó Silver._

**Amy se levantó sin discrepar palabra alguna, justo cuando el Eggforter empezaba a dirigirse hacia ellos para acabar su misión.**

¡Estúpido!- Gritó Amy antes de sacar su enorme martillo para dar al Eggforter y lanzarlo posteriormente hacía el suelo.

¡Sonic estúpido!- Gritó más enfadada Amy.

¿Acaba de tirar al robot? – Preguntó Silver.- ¿En que está pensando?

¡Idiota! ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, somos amigos! ¡Dijiste que nunca nos separaríamos! ¡Cómo puedes decir que mato a nuestros amigos?...Sé que siempre estropeo todo…- Dijo Amy sollozando - ¡Pero yo también soy tu amiga!

¿Por eso es que estaba así?..¡Lo entendemos!...pero tenemos que irnos, ¡es demasiado peligroso estar aquí…- Concretó Silver…

Yo….- Dijo Sonic.

¡Estúpido, idiota!- Gritó Amy

Ellos son mis amigos- Reconoció Sonic

¡Eres el rey de los tontos!- Afinó Amy

Lo siento Amy…- Dijo Sonic.

**Sin darse cuenta, el robot apareció de la nada cogiendo por la cintura a Amy y quedándose ella en blanco, analizó el rostro de la prisionera, pero no decretó nada, no tenía número y tampoco procedencia.**

-¡No! ¡No la toques, ni lo intentes montón de chatarra!- Gritó Sonic subiéndose hacía el. ¡Suéltala!- Gritó Sonic.

-¡Espera Sonic!- Dijo Silver.

**Analizó su aspecto exterior, perfecciono el ataque y dio un toque de luz lineal hacía su cabeza.**

**-**¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto, chatarra!- Soltó Sonic.

**Antes de hacer caso a lo que Silver la había dicho, no dudo en atacar con un **_**spindash**_**, pero curiosamente no dio resultado.**

-¡Mierda ¿¡por qué no funciona?- Maldecía Sonic.

-¡Ya te lo dije, pero no me escuchas, este robot tiene las defensas contra los condenados a muerte, sabe en cualquier momento como le vas a atacar, por qué crees que nos examinan con sus aparatos?- Respondió Silver.

-¡Vamos, vamos , tengo que hacer algo, maldición….¡la va a matar!- Dijo Sonic más frustrado.- ¡Maldición , por qué! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?- Objeto Sonic.

-No puedes hacer nada, Sonic…- Alegó Silver.

**A punto de disparar hacía Amy, parecía que la situación no podía ir a peor, las cosas se habían volcado sobre nuestros amigos, pero la vanidad que venía no era algo que nos iba a alegrar el día.**

-¡AMY!- gritó Sonic

_**Sin concretar la razón y la locura, apareció un filo del pecado a la velocidad del sonido, una fuerte ráfaga de viento, destruyendo la gran puerta con la letra G que encontraron antes, empujando a el Eggforter y a Amy hacía el suelo.**_

-¡Cortar!- Dijo el desconocido que estaba en el acto.

**Amy aún se encontraba inconscientemente en el suelo, mientras, Silver y Sonic no daban crédito de lo que han visto hasta hoy.**

Eggforter… ¿así que te han vuelto a reactivar?...A quién se le ocurre. Te debía una- Dijo la sombría sombra que estaba detrás que machacó con un solo pie la cabeza de este aparato- Con esto estamos en paz.

_Es el hombre de rojo…era Shadow… - Susurró Sonic antes de que las imágenes del día anterior pasarán por su cabeza y compararán ambas sonrisas.- El hombre de rojo…- Enfurecido fue directamente hacia él._

-¡Sonic!- Gritó Silver.

- Espera… ¿ Eres _blueSpeed? – _Preguntó la figura esbelta.- Supongo que no puedes esperar hasta mañana…._Sonic the hedgehog._

**Sacó sus armas, para atacar directamente, pero liberando el fuerte viento que traía consigo, echándoselo en cara a Sonic, dándole cortes en su cuerpo, dejándole en blanco ante su actuación y prolifero.**

Eso era…como si estuviese cortando el tiempo…- Dijo Silver atenuado.

Otra de las muchas técnicas que tengo _Claws.- Dijo Shadow._

_**Poso su mirada hacía Sonic, esquivando su distracción y observándole sin dejarle respirar.**_

_Wow, el espectáculo del otro día fue encantador ¿verdad?_

_¡Estaba tan nervioso que aposte demasiado alto, jajaja! _

_¡Yo también! ¡Y mañana tenemos un nuevo jugador que deseamos ver que se una a esta gran pelea…¿no?_

_Sí, nuestro nuevo concursante BlueSpeed- Dijo Eggman apareciendo en la conversación.- Se enfrentará a Crow._

_Wow no puedo esperar a verlo, mi hija es una gran fan de Crow_

_Bueno , pues puedes traerla para que lo veáis juntos.- Expresó Eggman_

_¿Qué tipo de jugador es Bluespeed?_

_Tendrás que esperar a verlo amigo mío – Dijo Eggman orgullosamente._

_¡Acabas de excitarme jajaja! _

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_¡Cielos, oh cielos! Disculpadme un momento.- Dijo Eggmand saliendo de la conversación._

¿Qué queréis? -Pregunto Eggman

Siento interrumpir su reunión señor, estamos en alerta Crow está cerca del refugio del Bloque G , y se ha vuelto loco.

**Haciendo debut de sus habilidades no terminó por desechar aquel lugar cortándolo solo con el viento que atraía con sus manos.**

-Actúa como si estuviera cortando a un ser humano….- Observó Silver.

- Está bien, no quiero cabrearme antes de mañana _BlueSpeed_, si quieres nos ponemos serios para una ronda Sonic The Hedgehog.

- Esta vestido diferente, de cuando estaba fuera…Pero…- Dijo Silver.

- ¡Eh! ¿A que estas esperando para atacar, _faker_? – Dijo Shadow.

**Atónito ante la respuesta y el shock que padeció antes de ver a su rival, no tardo en ir delante de él corriendo, como siempre a gran velocidad para asestarle un golpe, pero él sonrientemente lo esquivo dando un salto hacia el lado opuesto, volvió con su técnica de antes, pero esta vez cortándole las púas.**

Has perdido mucha fuerza desde que nos encontramos, Sonic – Dijo Shadow.

No es posible…¿Qué me pasa?...- Dijo Sonic arrodillándose

Vamos, no me hagas esto, eres Sonic,¿ verdad? El héroe que mato a sus amigos cruelmente, no es así?- Dijo Shadow.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar para atacarme realmente?- Indicó Shadow.

Espera….- Expuso Sonic.

Que decepción, me das pena, héroe de pacotilla.- Dijo Shadow volviendo hacia su celda.

Espera- Dijo Sonic tocándose el pecho- Esto es por mis amigos, por Tails y Knuckles! ¡Hombre de rojo!

**Sin dudar palabra, sacó una enorme vastedad y fuerza de voluntad de su pecho, dirigiéndose con mucha precisión a sus manos, y su pecho también le hizo retroceder con un empuje de piernas llena de cólera.**

(sonríe)

¿Por qué no funciona?- Dijo Silver que residiendo al lado de Amy no sabe qué hacer ante esa situación.

**Shadow comenzó a reír más fuertemente por aquel ataque que le había lanzado Sonic.**

¡Cortaste cerca de mi corazón!, No se a que te refieres con tus amigos, Hombre de rojo o lo que sea… ¡Pero tienes un gran poder! Ese es el _faker_ que se enfrento conmigo hace 1 año…- Dijo Shadow sonrientemente.

¿No sabes nada?...- Preguntó Sonic.

_¡Estoy equivocado! – pensó Sonic_

Tú no eres el hombre de rojo….- Respondió Sonic atónito.

¿Qué?... ¿has visto algo de vestimenta roja en mí?- Dijo Shadow.

¡Pero , ese poder y esa fuerza…¡Eso fue lo que mato a mis amigos!- Indicó Sonic

Tú eres el que mato a sus amigos, ¿de qué me estás hablando? –Decretó Shadow.

¡No fui yo! ¡no lo hice!- Juró Sonic.- ¡espera!, ¡pensaba que eras el tipo de aquel día!

Haber, yo soy Crow, Shadow The Hedgehog, tu antiguo rival, ¿o es que no te acuerdas de mí? … - Dijo Shadow apuntando sus manos hacía Sonic.- Pero es evidente que estas en las mismas condiciones que yo, oh vamos creías que estabas en una de tus aventuras, para salvar a un hermosa princesa? …

Pero…- Refuto Sonic.

¿A quienes crees que encierran aquí en el Bloque G?- Preguntó Shadow- Justo en el corazón de Eggmaland?

**Amy ya se había levantado de su golpe anterior, mirando haber lo que pasaba, junto con Silver.**

**-**Pero…- Dijo Sonic.

-No sabes nada… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Shadow.- Solo los ingenuos y niños como tú piensan que son los únicos especiales de salvar al mundo, eres el último…Bien entonces...- Respondió Shadow.

-¡Sonic!- Dijo Amy.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato, por los viejos momentos, _Sonic The Hedgehog_!

**Sin que se diese cuenta, Amy se interpuso entre ellos dos.**

¡No seas malo con Sonic!- Gritó Amy extendiendo sus manos.

Quítate, anda, ¿lo ves Sonic? Te defiende una niña- Se burló Shadow.

Apártate, Amy, esto es conmigo y él!- Ordenó Sonic.

¡Sonic idiota!, ¡¿No ves que él es más fuerte que tú?- Gritó Amy.

**Acto reflejo Shadow procedió pasar a la acción, antes de lo previsto, desapareciendo entre el espacio tiempo, cogió a Amy y saco un enorme filo del pecado para ponérselo en el cuello.**

¡Déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada, Shadow! – Gritó Sonic furiosamente.

Oh, Sonic no te pongas nervioso, solo quiero divertirme a costa de los demás…- Sonrió Shadow.

¡Suéltame imbécil!- Protestó Amy.

**Enojadamente salió sin que se diese cuenta, junta sus pequeños pies para darle en la cabeza y hacerle caer en el suelo, él no se dio cuenta, pero ella en unas milésimas de segundos ya estaba encima de él.**

Esa chica está loca. – Dijo Silver.

**¡**Quítate de encima, loca!- Dijo Shadow alborotadamente y un tanto sonrojado por la posición en la que había caído aquella chica.

¡Idiota!- Gritó Amy.

¡Sal de aquí, mujer!- Interrumpió Shadow.

¡No-molestes-a-Sonic!- Deletreo Amy.

**¡**Vale, vale, vale!, ¡pero quítate de aquí!- Dijo Shadow.

Joder a las mujeres os gusta llamar la atención…- Dijo Shadow apartando su mirada de allí.

¿qué le ocurre a este?- Se preguntó Silver.

¡Ahora estas siendo malo conmigo también!- Comenzó Amy a alborotar.

¡Para imbécil! ¡Nos están vigilando!- Gritó Shadow.

_Shadow no es el hombre rojo….- Dijo Sonic a sí mismo._

**Varios guardias aparecieron detrás de la escena que se estaba dando, lanzaron dardos a los dos individuos, el primero a Shadow y el segundo a Sonic.**

-¿S-Sonic?- Preguntó Amy

-Vosotros….déspotas…- Dijo Shadow levantándose del suelo, no interrumpáis una pelea…- Dijo Shadow antes de desmayarse.

-Sonic…. ¡SONIC! – Dijo Amy observando a Sonic como había perdido el conocimiento.

**Rabiosamente y levantado mirada ella se abalanzo sobre todos, encolerizada por haber hecho eso a su amigo.**

**-**¡Amy!- Gritó Silver.

-¡AH!, ¡No sabéis con quien os metéis, no hagáis daño a Sonic!- Gritó Amy.

**Decididamente fue directamente hacia los guardias, sin que Silver pudiera hacer nada contra ella, saco su enorme martillo y empezó todo.**

_Limpieza en el Bloque G completa, los tenemos a todos en resguardo _

¡Soltadme , par de idiotas!- Gritó Amy

Está bien...Sí- Dijo Eggman mientras jugaba con un flotador de piscina…- Bueno _45692_ está perdonado. Puedes dejarle ir. – Contestó Eggmand.

¡Que me soltéis, imbéciles!- Gritó Amy intentando escapar.

De acuerdo- Obedeció el guardia.

Ahaha , te está dando problemas ¿verdad?- Preguntó Eggman

No señor, ¡Estoy bien!

¡Eh tú acércate!

¡Sonic!- Gritó Amy.

Promotor esa muchacha no tiene número…

¿Qué? Debe ser un error del servidor…- Fingió Eggman.

¡Rouge no estará contenta con esto!- Sonrió Eggmand.

_-¿nada?- Preguntó Rouge._

_-Ni rastro del Eggforter, ni marcas, ni huellas, de los prisioneros en ninguna parte._

_-Mierda…esa maldita comadreja está detrás de todo esto… ¿Está aquí también? – Dijo Rouge._

_-¿Dónde va Capitán Rouge?- Preguntó Bunnie._

_-A ver al director.- Dijo Rouge._

_-Pero las reglas dicen que primero tiene que hablar con el promotor…- Especuló Bunnie_

_-No me importan si me castigan o me disparan, ¡no estaré satisfecha hasta que lo vea en persona! Estoy aquí para mantener el orden no para seguir las reglas!¿entendido? – Dijo Rouge sobriamente. _

_-De acuerdo- Respondió Bunnie._

**Los prisioneros ya estaban siendo trasladados a su origen, donde se encontraban Amy y Silver, que aún ella protestaba por que le habían echado del lugar donde se encontraba Sonic.**

¿Dónde está Sonic? – Preguntó Amy a los guardias.

Ya te dije que te vamos a llevar con él, ¡no nos molestes de nuevo!

Tsk, como si fuera algo bueno tener que vigilar a estos.

Eh, ¿Por qué se mantiene el Bloque G en secreto? – Preguntó Silver

¿Por qué razón crees?- Preguntó- Porque son peligrosos.- Todos los que están aquí tienen el poder de controlar el viento o eso creo…

¿El viento?...¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad?- Investigó Silver

Puede ser, no sabemos mucho de eso, es más, tienen una serie de comandos y velocidad que alguien normal no podría rivalizar.

_Este parque de atracciones…poderes de manipular los fenómenos atmosféricos…- Pensó Silver. _ -¿Qué es esta prisión realmente?

¡Eh! ¿Dónde está Sonic?- Dijo Amy enfurecida

Encuéntralo tú misma y vete de aquí, no hables nunca de lo que has visto ni sobre dónde has pisado, no debería importarte.

Adiós.

¡Sonic!...Sonic….- Dijo Amy tristemente.

**El sujeto azul despertó en una sala llena de artefactos los cuales le estaban analizando enteramente, estaba en una camilla echa de metal, donde varios cables estaban en su cabeza, manos y en su pecho, sujeto por las muñecas y los pies no tenía ninguna salida.**

-¡Eh! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Dejad que me vaya!- Gritó Sonic- ¡Ahora!

- Como acabas de llegar, necesitamos ver como estas, mi querido amigo, _Sonic The_ _Hedgehog – _Entró Eggman posando sus manos en su cara.- Por favor, mantente quieto – Explicó Eggman.

-¡Eres tú!

- Bueno, solo tienes las costillas un poco descolocadas….- Dijo Mina.

-Será mejor que no participes mañana, se lo diré al promotor.- Explicó Mina.

- jajajja estarán todo lo descolocados que quieras, pero yo no.- Dijo Shadow antes de amenazarle íntegramente con una de sus afiladas cuchillas.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte en una pelea mía, maldita zorra- Escupió Shadow

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Sonic The Hedgehog!- Sonrió Eggman- A veces llevo un ligero disfraz de defensor público…pero soy realmente el promotor de este gran parque, que es mío. – Reveló Eggman.

-¡Maldito! ¡Contigo quería hablar! – Gritó Sonic irritadamente.

-Sí, sí, yo también tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque mi trabajo principal son las _falsas acusaciones_.- Dijo Eggman.

- ¡Lo sabía, fuiste tú quien me delato ante las autoridades! ¡Bastardo de cuatro ojos! ¡Te mataré, juro que lo haré! ¡Tú fuiste seguramente el que mató a mis amigos! ¡Te mataré justo donde estas ahora!- Gritó Sonic.

-Oh, no, no creo que lo vayas a lograr no seas tan impulsivo querido. – Expresó Eggman.

**Envolvió para volverse a su pantalla de control, para propinarle una leve descarga antes de que escapase de allí, no obstante poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.**

¿Estás preparado para ser más educado ahora? No más malas palabras, y más respeto hacia mí ¿De acuerdo? ¿Está claro? ¿entonces sí? Estoy harto siempre de quedar el último en todo, incluso en mi lugar, ya va siendo hora de que seas tú el malo y yo el bueno.- Dijo Eggman.

**¡**P-promotor Eggman, esta sobrecargando su cuerpo, si sigue así no podremos seguir con él mañana!

**Ts…** ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasará mañana?- Preguntó Eggman a Sonic.

Participarás en un gran espectáculo mañana, Nombre clave: BlueSpeed, Sonic The Hedgehog VS, Crow, Shadow The Hedgehog, dos poderes similares juntos, oh… sois como dos gotas de agua, quiero decir dos contrincantes juntos.

¡No, NO! ¡NO VOY A PARTICIPAR!- Gritó Sonic.

Estos combates se hacen todos los días en mi parque gana y conseguirás algo de dinero.- Explicó Eggman.

¿Crees que voy a seguir lo que me dictamine un gordo apestoso? – Protestó Sonic.

Claro que sí y si ganas lo suficiente…puede que conozcas a ese con el que estas tan obsesionado. – Dijo Eggman.

¿Quién?- Preguntó Sonic.

Fue reportado justamente el día que paso la masacre de tus amigos, que tus amigos murieran en tus manos, era totalmente falso, es importante entender, que a ti ese ser, te dejo vivir , aunque yo le mande ciertas ordenes , parece que le caíste bien a ese lunático, sí a ese que llamas hombre de rojo… es la fuente de todo este parque y la fuente de aquellos que controlan la velocidad de la luz, al igual que tú, y el prisionero más peligroso de Eggmaland, Wretched Egg.- Dijo Eggman

Lo sabía, él está aquí….¡DEJAME IR! ¡Le mataré a él y a ti también! ¡Estáis muertos los dos! – Gritó Sonic intentado escapar.

Pero antes deberas participar en mi espectáculo de mañana, mi fantasía que se está haciendo realidad. – Respondió Eggman

¡Para que quieres que yo participe!, aunque quisiera nunca lo haría, eso es un circo para analfabetos!- Rechazó Sonic.

Es muy divertido, vas a querer advertir siempre.

**La camilla elevo a Sonic hasta ponerlo en una posición exacta para que pudiese divisar lo que iba a ver, abriéndole los ojos hasta el fondo.**

Todo está preparado – insistió Eggman.

_El espectáculo de los muertos en vida, donde cada uno reza por vivir un minuto más, el fabuloso espectáculo de eggmaland, los individuos infectados por el pecado, comenzaron a aparecer recientemente hace 3 años, es un gran experimento. Uno en la que su enfermedad les vuelve locos, pueden activarlos hasta límites insospechables. ¡Culminando las batallas de los hijos de Wretched Egg, hasta la muerte ¡ ¡Un espectáculo nunca visto antes por nadie en el mundo! ¡Su presentación no tiene figuras ni precedentes! ¡Se desarrollará ante vuestros ojos! _

**Observando el gran video que fulminó sus únicas esperanzas, le dio un vuelco de desasosiego y ahogo en lágrimas para él.**

-¿Comprendes ya Sonic? Veo que te ha encantado, vamos a verlo de nuevo- Preguntó Eggman.

- ¡No!, ¡OTRA VEZ NO!- Gritó Sonic.

**Rouge procedió su camino para ver al director, mientras tanto Shadow entrenaba para su gran combate.**

_Parece que este es el verdadero trato real…después de todo Sonic y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes por rehacer hoy._

_Volvió a sonreír entre murmullos e inquietud._

…

_**¡Bueno damas y caballeros, espero que os haya degustado!, ¡las cosas no están claras! Parece que el héroe Sonic the Hedgehog está viviendo una pesadilla que le afecta moral y físicamente para luchar!**_

_Deseando una vida normal, no podemos esperar más, una jaula absurda llena de corazones sin vida usan sus poderes para combatir la muerte, dos gotas de agua encerrados en una gran calabozo._

_Siguiente capítulo: El circo de los cadáveres._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Bloque G Central: Crow Crow_

**Año, 2012, el inusitado caso de un figura histórica que mató a dos **_amigos _**en mobius acabó con la sentencia de muerte para él, sin poder aclamar su inocencia, el derrotado se encuentra ahora internado en un parque de atracciones que es explotado por beneficio propio ,Eggmaland Wonderland, dividida en heterogéneos bloques , los condenados a muerte son llevados a fases siguientes por conservar diferentes **_**jurisdicciones**_** a los prisioneros normales, técnicas que ahí fuera son perjudiciales para los que viven allí…..**

_Inclinada observaba como las camarás de seguridad del parque habían grabado la fechoría de ayer, aquel, adolescente, estaba debutando para defenderse…_

Esa luz... ¿qué está haciendo?

_En cuanto llevemos el plan sobre la sentencia de Sonic the Hedgehog se deberá a un "terrible accidente" no habrá segundo intento si el plan fracasa y él sobrevive ese será el verdadero adquisición del plan.- Expresó Eggman sonriente._

Eggman… ¿Quién eres realmente número, _89089,_ Sonic the Hedgehog?- Inquirió Rouge aturdida.

**Abordado por la inseguridad, amanecía otro día en el parque de atracciones, esta vez con un toque de fluctuación, los prisioneros acabados por la requisa del año pasado, no fijaban la legislación en sí.**

-Agh... Aún me duele la cabeza por lo de anoche…- Dijo Sonic tocándose la cabeza en su celda.

-¡Buenos días Sonic!- Gritó Amy saliendo por una de las ventilaciones de el edificio.

-¡AH!- Gritó Sonic estupefacto. - ¡AMY! ¿¡Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo demonios has entrado?¿No te dije que te largaras de este parque? … – Preguntó Sonic mirando como ya había bajado por su entrada.

-Es fácil entrar en esta zona, además no puedo dejarte solo, siempre decides las cosas mal- Sonrió Amy.

-Pero no puedes estar aquí, las mujeres están en el _bloque A, _si te ven nos vamos a meter en un buen lío. –Dijo Sonic.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos!- Dijo Amy más alegremente.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero debes de irte de aquí…. ¡venga vete!- Decidió Sonic.

-Vale…Sonic idiota…- farfullo Amy enfadadamente antes de desaparecer otra vez.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?... ¿Amy?...mierda, ya se ha vuelto a ir….pero ahora debo centrarme en buscar donde estará ese hombre rojo… a lo mejor sí habló con los chicos de ayer….puede que sepan algo , o al menos me ayuden a encontrar pistas.- Dijo Sonic ensimismado.

**Salió para inspeccionar la zona, esta vez había sido apartado de anoche, cuando fue mezclado con los demás prisioneros que no estaban condenados a muertes, en este bloque en el **_**F,**_** todos los penados a expiración, su misión era encontrar el **_**G**_**, pero… ¿Dónde estaría dicho bloque?**

Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a el célebre sumario de mobius…- Dijo Silver apoyandosé en una de las celdas que estaban encerradas en ese lugar.

Ah…hola silver…al fin te encuentro…te estaba buscando.- Dijo Sonic.

¿y para que si puede saberse?- Preguntó Silver.

Necesito tu ayuda y la de tu amiga de ayer…Blaze, requiero que me ayudéis a encontrar el Bloque G, han rumoreado los prisioneros de ayer que también fueron atacados por el hombre rojo, que está encerrado en ese lugar, y necesito ir.- Dijo Sonic prevalecidamente.

No existe el Bloque G – Dijo Silver negativamente.

¿Qué?- Preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

¿Ves?- Dijo Silver enseñándole un plano de todo el Parque.- Aquí solo existe hasta el Bloque _F, _justo donde los condenados a muerte están aquí, el _G_ no existe, no sé cómo te has podido creer ese murmullo….

¡yo sé cómo se va al Bloque G! – Gritó una voz gritona

¡AMY!- Dijo Sonic.

Yo puedo ir hasta ese Bloque :D –Indicó Amy

¿y esa chica? ¿es tu amiga? Parece que no sabe aún de las reglas…debe de ser nueva. – Dijo Silver.

Esto….no no es una prisionera, no sé como hace para entrar por aquí…- Dijo Sonic.

¡Sonic y yo somos amigos, yo le quiero mucho!- Dijo Amy sonriendo una vez más.

Sí…. - Dijo Sonic fingiendo

Sin indicar, sonaron las alarmas de parada de la prisión, una voz suave se asomo por el micrófono, _número 89089, Sonic The Hedgehog, debe de presentarse al equipo de seguridad. _

¿Yo? ¿Por qué?...- Exigió Sonic mirando perdidamente.

Debes de ir, si no quieres acabar como yo- Dijo Silver antes de mostrarle la brecha que tenía en las manos, las cuales recientemente habían termina de cicatrizar- No puedes evitarlo aquí, no. – Susurró Silver.

Eso es horrible…- Dijo Sonic.

**Sin precedentes todas las puertas se afianzaron, antes de poder escapar de ese tugurio sin salida, tenía que llegar antes a el despacho central, pero parecía que les iban a retener aún más tiempo.**

-¡Ahora me cierran las puertas! ¡Pero qué queréis de mí!- Gritó Sonic desbocadamente.

-Siento decirte que esto es una redada…creo que intentan matarte desde dentro.- Explicó Silver.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no fui? – Gritó Sonic afligido.

- El no mato a sus amigos, Sonic dice la verdad, él nunca mataría a sus amigos. – Explicó Amy.

- Las penalidades son algo que nunca se olvidan y aquí nadie olvida una cara, Sonic, debes ir a otra zona.- Dijo Silver.

- ¡Yo os llevaré al Bloque G!- Dijo Amy indicando la salida.

**El equipo de búsqueda y transgresión, estaba indagando a Sonic, pero él debía llegar por sus propios medios, un chivatazo había llegado a sus oídos, de que querían incorporarse al bloque prohibido en Eggmaland Wonderland, no debían entrar allí, además habían infringido las reglas y eso era algo que a el jefe del comando Rouge The Bat, le tenía más en tensión que en la propia recesión. Ella controlaba toda la zona…o eso especulaba.**

¡Activad, al Eggforter, ahora!- Gritó Rouge cedida.

Pero, comandante Rouge, no ha sido activado desde hace 7 años…- Dijo un ayudante.

¡Me da igual, esos impúdicos ladrones, me están retando, y no voy a dejar que unos condenados a expiración, se burlen de mí!- Berreó Rouge posando sus manos en la mesa de control.

¡Pero no podemos hacerlo! ¡Cuando lo activaron hace 7 años, para atrapar a un condenado a muerte, mato a 40 prisioneros más que ni si quieran eran condenados con penas de muerte!- Gritó Liam preocupadamente.

Es igual, no creo que por 30 prisioneros más o menos se den cuenta…al fin y al cabo esto es Eggmaland Wonderland y yo os hago seguir los criterios.- Ordenó Rouge.

¡Pero Rouge, no podemos hacer eso!- Gritó Bunnie alarmadamente.

¡Se hará lo que yo diga, vosotros ESTÁIS para obedecerme, soy vuestra COMANDANTE, ¡¿entendido?- Decreto Rouge austeramente.

Es tan fría… – Dijo Bunnie sonrojándose.

_EGGFORTER, código de desactivación 24DYU 909, explanada encubierta - Dijo Rouge _

_¡Si señor!- Gritaron todos al unísono._

Os encontraré garduñas….- Pensó Rouge uniendo sus parpados.

Y bien, ¿por dónde se va Amy?- Pregunto Sonic.

Tenemos que subir por este conducto de ventilación, así podremos atravesar la zona y entrar el Bloque G, es un pasaje secreto - Explicó Amy.

¿y tú como sabes por dónde ir?...no creo que sea por ahí…- Dijo Silver renegadamente.

¡pues porque yo lo sé! – Sonrió Amy.

¡Eso nos vale, no?- Confirmó Sonic.

**Dio un salto, doblando las piernas y estrujando el conducto de ventilación, Amy abrió la salida que les esperaba.**

Menuda fuerza tiene la chica…- Dijo Silver sorprendido.

Será mejor que no la veas cuando se enfada – Explicó Sonic algo nervioso.

¿Vais a entrar sí o no?- Expuso Amy agriada.

¡Si, si ya vamos!- Expresaron los dos.

_-¡Le encontré! ¡89089 está con 45692!_

_-Ese pequeño ladrón está ahí también…- Dijo Rouge.- ¡ATRAPADLOS!_

**Previamente de refutar la presencia, el **_**Eggforter**_** les sorprendió subiendo por el conducto de ventilación, el único que faltaba por subir era Sonic, que sin darse cuenta le dio en el brazo izquierdo.**

¡Me ha dado!- Dijo Sonic algo confuso.

¿En qué demonios pensarán los guardias? – Dijo Silver

¡Sonic, Sonic, date prisa!- Expresó Amy preocupada.

¡Venga, hay que ayudarle a subir!- Ordeno Silver.

Uf….gracias chicos…por casi me descubre…- Dijo Sonic intranquilo.

Aquí, ¡por aquí!- Dijo Amy entrando por un hueco.

**Fuertemente el **_**EggForter**_** subió con mucha facilidad por los conductos, que en realidad, había otro pasadizo en él, obligando al grupo a echar a correr, pero Amy les indicó la ruta, antes de que perdieran la fuerza y la vitalidad.**

Menudo laberinto de tubos y oscuridad…- Dijo Silver caminando detrás de Amy.

Al menos ya no nos sigue esa cosa…hemos tenido suerte de perderle.

¡Mirad ya hemos llegado!, este es el Bloque que querías ver Sonic? – Dijo Amy mirando hacia Sonic.

Sí- Dijo Sonic. –_ Aquí está el hombre rojo- Pensó._

**Pero sin ni siquiera preguntar, emergió nuevamente el Eggforter, celándose contra el suelo, lanzo varios misiles a los confinados, en su realización, parece que molestó al individuo que se hallaba encerrado en ese bloque.**

_-¡Les hemos perdido! _

_-¡El Eggforter ha dejado de responder!_

_-Capitán Rouge…- Dijo Bunnie_

_-No puede ser que se hayan esfumado! – Contestó Rouge._

_-Esto significa….que hay una parte de este parque de atracciones..¡Sobre la que no tengo control!...- Gritó Rouge...- Eggman….- Musitó._

-Hemos caminado mucho…Silver, Amy, lo siento, os he metido en un gran problema que no tenía nada que ver con vosotros… ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo Sonic.

-_Y que lo digas…. ¡Pero es demasiado tarde para quejarse idiota!- Pensó Silver._

**Amy se levantó sin discrepar palabra alguna, justo cuando el Eggforter empezaba a dirigirse hacia ellos para acabar su misión.**

¡Estúpido!- Gritó Amy antes de sacar su enorme martillo para dar al Eggforter y lanzarlo posteriormente hacía el suelo.

¡Sonic estúpido!- Gritó más enfadada Amy.

¿Acaba de tirar al robot? – Preguntó Silver.- ¿En que está pensando?

¡Idiota! ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, somos amigos! ¡Dijiste que nunca nos separaríamos! ¡Cómo puedes decir que mato a nuestros amigos?...Sé que siempre estropeo todo…- Dijo Amy sollozando - ¡Pero yo también soy tu amiga!

¿Por eso es que estaba así?..¡Lo entendemos!...pero tenemos que irnos, ¡es demasiado peligroso estar aquí…- Concretó Silver…

Yo….- Dijo Sonic.

¡Estúpido, idiota!- Gritó Amy

Ellos son mis amigos- Reconoció Sonic

¡Eres el rey de los tontos!- Afinó Amy

Lo siento Amy…- Dijo Sonic.

**Sin darse cuenta, el robot apareció de la nada cogiendo por la cintura a Amy y quedándose ella en blanco, analizó el rostro de la prisionera, pero no decretó nada, no tenía número y tampoco procedencia.**

-¡No! ¡No la toques, ni lo intentes montón de chatarra!- Gritó Sonic subiéndose hacía el. ¡Suéltala!- Gritó Sonic.

-¡Espera Sonic!- Dijo Silver.

**Analizó su aspecto exterior, perfecciono el ataque y dio un toque de luz lineal hacía su cabeza.**

**-**¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto, chatarra!- Soltó Sonic.

**Antes de hacer caso a lo que Silver la había dicho, no dudo en atacar con un **_**spindash**_**, pero curiosamente no dio resultado.**

-¡Mierda ¿¡por qué no funciona?- Maldecía Sonic.

-¡Ya te lo dije, pero no me escuchas, este robot tiene las defensas contra los condenados a muerte, sabe en cualquier momento como le vas a atacar, por qué crees que nos examinan con sus aparatos?- Respondió Silver.

-¡Vamos, vamos , tengo que hacer algo, maldición….¡la va a matar!- Dijo Sonic más frustrado.- ¡Maldición , por qué! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?- Objeto Sonic.

-No puedes hacer nada, Sonic…- Alegó Silver.

**A punto de disparar hacía Amy, parecía que la situación no podía ir a peor, las cosas se habían volcado sobre nuestros amigos, pero la vanidad que venía no era algo que nos iba a alegrar el día.**

-¡AMY!- gritó Sonic

_**Sin concretar la razón y la locura, apareció un filo del pecado a la velocidad del sonido, una fuerte ráfaga de viento, destruyendo la gran puerta con la letra G que encontraron antes, empujando a el Eggforter y a Amy hacía el suelo.**_

-¡Cortar!- Dijo el desconocido que estaba en el acto.

**Amy aún se encontraba inconscientemente en el suelo, mientras, Silver y Sonic no daban crédito de lo que han visto hasta hoy.**

Eggforter… ¿así que te han vuelto a reactivar?...A quién se le ocurre. Te debía una- Dijo la sombría sombra que estaba detrás que machacó con un solo pie la cabeza de este aparato- Con esto estamos en paz.

_Es el hombre de rojo…era Shadow… - Susurró Sonic antes de que las imágenes del día anterior pasarán por su cabeza y compararán ambas sonrisas.- El hombre de rojo…- Enfurecido fue directamente hacia él._

-¡Sonic!- Gritó Silver.

- Espera… ¿ Eres _blueSpeed? – _Preguntó la figura esbelta.- Supongo que no puedes esperar hasta mañana…._Sonic the hedgehog._

**Sacó sus armas, para atacar directamente, pero liberando el fuerte viento que traía consigo, echándoselo en cara a Sonic, dándole cortes en su cuerpo, dejándole en blanco ante su actuación y prolifero.**

Eso era…como si estuviese cortando el tiempo…- Dijo Silver atenuado.

Otra de las muchas técnicas que tengo _Claws.- Dijo Shadow._

_**Poso su mirada hacía Sonic, esquivando su distracción y observándole sin dejarle respirar.**_

_Wow, el espectáculo del otro día fue encantador ¿verdad?_

_¡Estaba tan nervioso que aposte demasiado alto, jajaja! _

_¡Yo también! ¡Y mañana tenemos un nuevo jugador que deseamos ver que se una a esta gran pelea…¿no?_

_Sí, nuestro nuevo concursante BlueSpeed- Dijo Eggman apareciendo en la conversación.- Se enfrentará a Crow._

_Wow no puedo esperar a verlo, mi hija es una gran fan de Crow_

_Bueno , pues puedes traerla para que lo veáis juntos.- Expresó Eggman_

_¿Qué tipo de jugador es Bluespeed?_

_Tendrás que esperar a verlo amigo mío – Dijo Eggman orgullosamente._

_¡Acabas de excitarme jajaja! _

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

_¡Cielos, oh cielos! Disculpadme un momento.- Dijo Eggmand saliendo de la conversación._

¿Qué queréis? -Pregunto Eggman

Siento interrumpir su reunión señor, estamos en alerta Crow está cerca del refugio del Bloque G , y se ha vuelto loco.

**Haciendo debut de sus habilidades no terminó por desechar aquel lugar cortándolo solo con el viento que atraía con sus manos.**

-Actúa como si estuviera cortando a un ser humano….- Observó Silver.

- Está bien, no quiero cabrearme antes de mañana _BlueSpeed_, si quieres nos ponemos serios para una ronda Sonic The Hedgehog.

- Esta vestido diferente, de cuando estaba fuera…Pero…- Dijo Silver.

- ¡Eh! ¿A que estas esperando para atacar, _faker_? – Dijo Shadow.

**Atónito ante la respuesta y el shock que padeció antes de ver a su rival, no tardo en ir delante de él corriendo, como siempre a gran velocidad para asestarle un golpe, pero él sonrientemente lo esquivo dando un salto hacia el lado opuesto, volvió con su técnica de antes, pero esta vez cortándole las púas.**

Has perdido mucha fuerza desde que nos encontramos, Sonic – Dijo Shadow.

No es posible…¿Qué me pasa?...- Dijo Sonic arrodillándose

Vamos, no me hagas esto, eres Sonic,¿ verdad? El héroe que mato a sus amigos cruelmente, no es así?- Dijo Shadow.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar para atacarme realmente?- Indicó Shadow.

Espera….- Expuso Sonic.

Que decepción, me das pena, héroe de pacotilla.- Dijo Shadow volviendo hacia su celda.

Espera- Dijo Sonic tocándose el pecho- Esto es por mis amigos, por Tails y Knuckles! ¡Hombre de rojo!

**Sin dudar palabra, sacó una enorme vastedad y fuerza de voluntad de su pecho, dirigiéndose con mucha precisión a sus manos, y su pecho también le hizo retroceder con un empuje de piernas llena de cólera.**

(sonríe)

¿Por qué no funciona?- Dijo Silver que residiendo al lado de Amy no sabe qué hacer ante esa situación.

**Shadow comenzó a reír más fuertemente por aquel ataque que le había lanzado Sonic.**

¡Cortaste cerca de mi corazón!, No se a que te refieres con tus amigos, Hombre de rojo o lo que sea… ¡Pero tienes un gran poder! Ese es el _faker_ que se enfrento conmigo hace 1 año…- Dijo Shadow sonrientemente.

¿No sabes nada?...- Preguntó Sonic.

_¡Estoy equivocado! – pensó Sonic_

Tú no eres el hombre de rojo….- Respondió Sonic atónito.

¿Qué?... ¿has visto algo de vestimenta roja en mí?- Dijo Shadow.

¡Pero , ese poder y esa fuerza…¡Eso fue lo que mato a mis amigos!- Indicó Sonic

Tú eres el que mato a sus amigos, ¿de qué me estás hablando? –Decretó Shadow.

¡No fui yo! ¡no lo hice!- Juró Sonic.- ¡espera!, ¡pensaba que eras el tipo de aquel día!

Haber, yo soy Crow, Shadow The Hedgehog, tu antiguo rival, ¿o es que no te acuerdas de mí? … - Dijo Shadow apuntando sus manos hacía Sonic.- Pero es evidente que estas en las mismas condiciones que yo, oh vamos creías que estabas en una de tus aventuras, para salvar a un hermosa princesa? …

Pero…- Refuto Sonic.

¿A quienes crees que encierran aquí en el Bloque G?- Preguntó Shadow- Justo en el corazón de Eggmaland?

**Amy ya se había levantado de su golpe anterior, mirando haber lo que pasaba, junto con Silver.**

**-**Pero…- Dijo Sonic.

-No sabes nada… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Shadow.- Solo los ingenuos y niños como tú piensan que son los únicos especiales de salvar al mundo, eres el último…Bien entonces...- Respondió Shadow.

-¡Sonic!- Dijo Amy.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato, por los viejos momentos, _Sonic The Hedgehog_!

**Sin que se diese cuenta, Amy se interpuso entre ellos dos.**

¡No seas malo con Sonic!- Gritó Amy extendiendo sus manos.

Quítate, anda, ¿lo ves Sonic? Te defiende una niña- Se burló Shadow.

Apártate, Amy, esto es conmigo y él!- Ordenó Sonic.

¡Sonic idiota!, ¡¿No ves que él es más fuerte que tú?- Gritó Amy.

**Acto reflejo Shadow procedió pasar a la acción, antes de lo previsto, desapareciendo entre el espacio tiempo, cogió a Amy y saco un enorme filo del pecado para ponérselo en el cuello.**

¡Déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada, Shadow! – Gritó Sonic furiosamente.

Oh, Sonic no te pongas nervioso, solo quiero divertirme a costa de los demás…- Sonrió Shadow.

¡Suéltame imbécil!- Protestó Amy.

**Enojadamente salió sin que se diese cuenta, junta sus pequeños pies para darle en la cabeza y hacerle caer en el suelo, él no se dio cuenta, pero ella en unas milésimas de segundos ya estaba encima de él.**

Esa chica está loca. – Dijo Silver.

**¡**Quítate de encima, loca!- Dijo Shadow alborotadamente y un tanto sonrojado por la posición en la que había caído aquella chica.

¡Idiota!- Gritó Amy.

¡Sal de aquí, mujer!- Interrumpió Shadow.

¡No-molestes-a-Sonic!- Deletreo Amy.

**¡**Vale, vale, vale!, ¡pero quítate de aquí!- Dijo Shadow.

Joder a las mujeres os gusta llamar la atención…- Dijo Shadow apartando su mirada de allí.

¿qué le ocurre a este?- Se preguntó Silver.

¡Ahora estas siendo malo conmigo también!- Comenzó Amy a alborotar.

¡Para imbécil! ¡Nos están vigilando!- Gritó Shadow.

_Shadow no es el hombre rojo….- Dijo Sonic a sí mismo._

**Varios guardias aparecieron detrás de la escena que se estaba dando, lanzaron dardos a los dos individuos, el primero a Shadow y el segundo a Sonic.**

-¿S-Sonic?- Preguntó Amy

-Vosotros….déspotas…- Dijo Shadow levantándose del suelo, no interrumpáis una pelea…- Dijo Shadow antes de desmayarse.

-Sonic…. ¡SONIC! – Dijo Amy observando a Sonic como había perdido el conocimiento.

**Rabiosamente y levantado mirada ella se abalanzo sobre todos, encolerizada por haber hecho eso a su amigo.**

**-**¡Amy!- Gritó Silver.

-¡AH!, ¡No sabéis con quien os metéis, no hagáis daño a Sonic!- Gritó Amy.

**Decididamente fue directamente hacia los guardias, sin que Silver pudiera hacer nada contra ella, saco su enorme martillo y empezó todo.**

_Limpieza en el Bloque G completa, los tenemos a todos en resguardo _

¡Soltadme , par de idiotas!- Gritó Amy

Está bien...Sí- Dijo Eggman mientras jugaba con un flotador de piscina…- Bueno _45692_ está perdonado. Puedes dejarle ir. – Contestó Eggmand.

¡Que me soltéis, imbéciles!- Gritó Amy intentando escapar.

De acuerdo- Obedeció el guardia.

Ahaha , te está dando problemas ¿verdad?- Preguntó Eggman

No señor, ¡Estoy bien!

¡Eh tú acércate!

¡Sonic!- Gritó Amy.

Promotor esa muchacha no tiene número…

¿Qué? Debe ser un error del servidor…- Fingió Eggman.

¡Rouge no estará contenta con esto!- Sonrió Eggmand.

_-¿nada?- Preguntó Rouge._

_-Ni rastro del Eggforter, ni marcas, ni huellas, de los prisioneros en ninguna parte._

_-Mierda…esa maldita comadreja está detrás de todo esto… ¿Está aquí también? – Dijo Rouge._

_-¿Dónde va Capitán Rouge?- Preguntó Bunnie._

_-A ver al director.- Dijo Rouge._

_-Pero las reglas dicen que primero tiene que hablar con el promotor…- Especuló Bunnie_

_-No me importan si me castigan o me disparan, ¡no estaré satisfecha hasta que lo vea en persona! Estoy aquí para mantener el orden no para seguir las reglas!¿entendido? – Dijo Rouge sobriamente. _

_-De acuerdo- Respondió Bunnie._

**Los prisioneros ya estaban siendo trasladados a su origen, donde se encontraban Amy y Silver, que aún ella protestaba por que le habían echado del lugar donde se encontraba Sonic.**

¿Dónde está Sonic? – Preguntó Amy a los guardias.

Ya te dije que te vamos a llevar con él, ¡no nos molestes de nuevo!

Tsk, como si fuera algo bueno tener que vigilar a estos.

Eh, ¿Por qué se mantiene el Bloque G en secreto? – Preguntó Silver

¿Por qué razón crees?- Preguntó- Porque son peligrosos.- Todos los que están aquí tienen el poder de controlar el viento o eso creo…

¿El viento?...¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad?- Investigó Silver

Puede ser, no sabemos mucho de eso, es más, tienen una serie de comandos y velocidad que alguien normal no podría rivalizar.

_Este parque de atracciones…poderes de manipular los fenómenos atmosféricos…- Pensó Silver. _ -¿Qué es esta prisión realmente?

¡Eh! ¿Dónde está Sonic?- Dijo Amy enfurecida

Encuéntralo tú misma y vete de aquí, no hables nunca de lo que has visto ni sobre dónde has pisado, no debería importarte.

Adiós.

¡Sonic!...Sonic….- Dijo Amy tristemente.

**El sujeto azul despertó en una sala llena de artefactos los cuales le estaban analizando enteramente, estaba en una camilla echa de metal, donde varios cables estaban en su cabeza, manos y en su pecho, sujeto por las muñecas y los pies no tenía ninguna salida.**

-¡Eh! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Dejad que me vaya!- Gritó Sonic- ¡Ahora!

- Como acabas de llegar, necesitamos ver como estas, mi querido amigo, _Sonic The_ _Hedgehog – _Entró Eggman posando sus manos en su cara.- Por favor, mantente quieto – Explicó Eggman.

-¡Eres tú!

- Bueno, solo tienes las costillas un poco descolocadas….- Dijo Mina.

-Será mejor que no participes mañana, se lo diré al promotor.- Explicó Mina.

- jajajja estarán todo lo descolocados que quieras, pero yo no.- Dijo Shadow antes de amenazarle íntegramente con una de sus afiladas cuchillas.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte en una pelea mía, maldita zorra- Escupió Shadow

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Sonic The Hedgehog!- Sonrió Eggman- A veces llevo un ligero disfraz de defensor público…pero soy realmente el promotor de este gran parque, que es mío. – Reveló Eggman.

-¡Maldito! ¡Contigo quería hablar! – Gritó Sonic irritadamente.

-Sí, sí, yo también tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque mi trabajo principal son las _falsas acusaciones_.- Dijo Eggman.

- ¡Lo sabía, fuiste tú quien me delato ante las autoridades! ¡Bastardo de cuatro ojos! ¡Te mataré, juro que lo haré! ¡Tú fuiste seguramente el que mató a mis amigos! ¡Te mataré justo donde estas ahora!- Gritó Sonic.

-Oh, no, no creo que lo vayas a lograr no seas tan impulsivo querido. – Expresó Eggman.

**Envolvió para volverse a su pantalla de control, para propinarle una leve descarga antes de que escapase de allí, no obstante poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.**

¿Estás preparado para ser más educado ahora? No más malas palabras, y más respeto hacia mí ¿De acuerdo? ¿Está claro? ¿entonces sí? Estoy harto siempre de quedar el último en todo, incluso en mi lugar, ya va siendo hora de que seas tú el malo y yo el bueno.- Dijo Eggman.

**¡**P-promotor Eggman, esta sobrecargando su cuerpo, si sigue así no podremos seguir con él mañana!

**Ts…** ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasará mañana?- Preguntó Eggman a Sonic.

Participarás en un gran espectáculo mañana, Nombre clave: BlueSpeed, Sonic The Hedgehog VS, Crow, Shadow The Hedgehog, dos poderes similares juntos, oh… sois como dos gotas de agua, quiero decir dos contrincantes juntos.

¡No, NO! ¡NO VOY A PARTICIPAR!- Gritó Sonic.

Estos combates se hacen todos los días en mi parque gana y conseguirás algo de dinero.- Explicó Eggman.

¿Crees que voy a seguir lo que me dictamine un gordo apestoso? – Protestó Sonic.

Claro que sí y si ganas lo suficiente…puede que conozcas a ese con el que estas tan obsesionado. – Dijo Eggman.

¿Quién?- Preguntó Sonic.

Fue reportado justamente el día que paso la masacre de tus amigos, que tus amigos murieran en tus manos, era totalmente falso, es importante entender, que a ti ese ser, te dejo vivir , aunque yo le mande ciertas ordenes , parece que le caíste bien a ese lunático, sí a ese que llamas hombre de rojo… es la fuente de todo este parque y la fuente de aquellos que controlan la velocidad de la luz, al igual que tú, y el prisionero más peligroso de Eggmaland, Wretched Egg.- Dijo Eggman

Lo sabía, él está aquí….¡DEJAME IR! ¡Le mataré a él y a ti también! ¡Estáis muertos los dos! – Gritó Sonic intentado escapar.

Pero antes deberas participar en mi espectáculo de mañana, mi fantasía que se está haciendo realidad. – Respondió Eggman

¡Para que quieres que yo participe!, aunque quisiera nunca lo haría, eso es un circo para analfabetos!- Rechazó Sonic.

Es muy divertido, vas a querer advertir siempre.

**La camilla elevo a Sonic hasta ponerlo en una posición exacta para que pudiese divisar lo que iba a ver, abriéndole los ojos hasta el fondo.**

Todo está preparado – insistió Eggman.

_El espectáculo de los muertos en vida, donde cada uno reza por vivir un minuto más, el fabuloso espectáculo de eggmaland, los individuos infectados por el pecado, comenzaron a aparecer recientemente hace 3 años, es un gran experimento. Uno en la que su enfermedad les vuelve locos, pueden activarlos hasta límites insospechables. ¡Culminando las batallas de los hijos de Wretched Egg, hasta la muerte ¡ ¡Un espectáculo nunca visto antes por nadie en el mundo! ¡Su presentación no tiene figuras ni precedentes! ¡Se desarrollará ante vuestros ojos! _

**Observando el gran video que fulminó sus únicas esperanzas, le dio un vuelco de desasosiego y ahogo en lágrimas para él.**

-¿Comprendes ya Sonic? Veo que te ha encantado, vamos a verlo de nuevo- Preguntó Eggman.

- ¡No!, ¡OTRA VEZ NO!- Gritó Sonic.

**Rouge procedió su camino para ver al director, mientras tanto Shadow entrenaba para su gran combate.**

_Parece que este es el verdadero trato real…después de todo Sonic y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes por rehacer hoy._

_Volvió a sonreír entre murmullos e inquietud._

…

_**¡Bueno damas y caballeros, espero que os haya degustado!, ¡las cosas no están claras! Parece que el héroe Sonic the Hedgehog está viviendo una pesadilla que le afecta moral y físicamente para luchar!**_

_Deseando una vida normal, no podemos esperar más, una jaula absurda llena de corazones sin vida usan sus poderes para combatir la muerte, dos gotas de agua encerrados en una gran calabozo._

_Siguiente capítulo: El circo de los cadáveres._


End file.
